Close at Heart
by Amanda G
Summary: In spite of their mutual decision to be 'just friends' Clark gets slapped by the green eyed monster when Chloe's summer fling makes his presence known. But is it enough to force Clark to re-evaluate his priorities?


Title: Close at Heart  
Author: AmandaG  
Summary: In spite of their mutual decision to be 'just friends' Clark gets slapped by the green eyed monster when Chloe's summer fling makes his presence known. But is it enough to force Clark to re-evaluate his priorities?  
Rating: PG-PG13  
Contact: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
  
  
***  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kent!"  
  
"Chloe! You're up and about early this morning!" Martha paused in the middle of setting the bushel of apples on her makeshift workspace, causing a few of the apples to roll off the top. "Darn!"  
  
"I've got them!" Chloe hurried forward and gathered them up, holding each on up for close inspection. "No harm no foul. They still look good."  
  
"Thank you. Now what brings you out so early?"  
  
"I think Mr. Reynolds asked me to get some pictures of the farmer's market." Chloe relinquished two of the apples to Martha and sunk her teeth into the third.   
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well I'm not really all that sure about Mr. Reynolds yet. I'm never really sure if he's *asking* me or *telling* me or just sort of *mentioning* it to me. I haven't learned to translate yet."  
  
"Clark says that Mr. Reynolds is big on challenging people."  
  
"I'll say. But I think it's a good thing- although your son will tell you I'm biased. Mr. Reynolds likes my work with the Torch and I'm just enough of an ego maniac to appreciate his excellent taste." She offered her best friend's mother a huge grin. "Do you need any help with anything?"  
  
"How are you with a paring knife? I was supposed to get all these carrots cleaned and put into individual bags but there just hasn't been any time this week."  
  
Chloe accepted the apron Martha extended and pushed up her long sleeve shirt. "That's right. Clark said that you were working for Mr. Luthor part-time. That must be..." Chloe's voice trailed off as she searched for an appropriate word.   
  
"It's a challenge and it's a bit of extra income."  
  
"I'll bet it's a challenge. If I'd known he was accepting applications I would have put one in myself. A chance to interview the ever elusive Lionel Luthor?" Chloe sighed. "I'd sell my soul."  
  
"You'd sell your soul? For what Chlo'? Could it be for a triple espresso mocha with extra sprinkles and whipped cream?" Clark waved a tall styrofoam cup under his friend's nose temptingly. "I saw you headed this way when Dad and I were unloading the truck and I said to myself 'Self! If Chloe Sullivan is out of bed before noon on a Saturday she deserves the hottest, chocolate-iest, most caffinated beverage in all the world...'."  
  
"You're so smart Clark." Chloe batted her eyelashes. "Ah have always relied 'pon the kindness of strangers..." She winked. "And no one is stranger than you buddy. Hand it over."  
  
Clark's quick reflexes jerked the cup back. "Uh uh."  
  
"Clark? Didn't your parents ever teach you not to tease?"  
  
"Um- don't drink from the milk carton, always put the seat down, never run with scissors. Nope... I don't remember anything about not teasing."  
  
Martha swatted Clark's shoulder. "Clark! Behave."  
  
"Yeah Clark! Behave!"  
  
Clark motioned to the bundle of unwashed carrots. "The sooner you get those done Chlo' the sooner you get your reward..."  
  
Muttering under her breath Chloe attacked the carrots with renewed vigor. Cold coffee was just too terrible of a prospect to face at o'dark thirty in the morning.   
  
Once the last carrot was cleaned and cut, Chloe looked to make sure Mrs. Kent wasn't watching and lobbed the bright orange veggie at the back of Clark's head, smiling as it made a satisfying *thunk*.  
  
Clark whirled on the stool he was occupying while shelling peas and narrowed his eyes at Chloe's too innocent expression. "Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I was all done. May I have my coffee now Clark?" Chloe made sure butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.  
  
"Just a second." Clark turned back to the bowl of peas only to be pelted with another carrot. "Chloe!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Clark looked around and scooping up a handful of little green missiles and launching them at his friend... just as Jonathan stepped into the line of fire.  
  
"Clark..."  
  
Lowering his head Clark flushed at being caught. "Uh- sorry Dad?"  
  
"Why don't the two of you get out of here before our booth becomes the sight for the next world war? Go on. Your mother and I can finish setting up."  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Kent. I'll be sure Clark doesn't start any more food fights." Springing up Chloe pinched Clark's sleeve and pulled him out from behind the booth towards the main square of the market making sure to grab her coffee before leaving.  
  
Watching the two teenagers leave, Jonathan shook his head. "I don't know what's gotten into those two this morning."  
  
"Let them have their fun. There hasn't been much of that to go around lately."  
  
"It's nice to see Chloe again. It's been a while since she's come over."  
  
"Why Jonathan Kent- was that the sound of you taking an interest in your son's relationships?" Martha made a clucking noise with her tongue. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."  
  
"Stop it. I was just observing."  
  
"Of course you were. It's strange how eerily similar that is to editorializing."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"So Chloe- give. What really brings you out this early?"  
  
"What? Can't I just be here to bask in the civic pride?"  
  
The look Clark gave her spoke volumes.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I give! I surrender!" A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Chloe's lips. "I'm meeting someone. A friend of mine from the Daily Planet is coming from Metropolis to spend the day here."  
  
"Hey that's great. You haven't said much about your internship, maybe your friend can give me all the juicy details."  
  
"Dream on Kent. There are no details to give. I was the very model of professionalism at all times."  
  
"Right Sully except for that time you tripped over the cords at the press conferenceand nearly electrocuted the entire fourth estate of Metropolis."  
  
"Jack!" Whirling around Chloe grinned from ear to ear. "You're here!"  
  
"That our Sully. Queen of the obvious."  
  
"Hey! I'd better warn you I'm still working on my first cup of coffee of the morning. Snark at your own risk." With a chuckle she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around a tall, solidly built man in his late teens/early twenties with aristocratic features, blue eyes and wild blonde hair.   
  
"Nice to see some things never change." He placed a quick kiss on the top of Chloe's head and straightened. "Where's your manners Sullivan?"  
  
"Clark Kent- this is Jack Lawson- Daily Planet photographer extraordinaire. Jack- this is Clark Kent- mild mannered best friend." Chloe conducted the introductions from her spot under Jack's arm.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Clark. Chloe's told me a lot about you."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Clark shook Jack's hand and hated him on sight. 


End file.
